one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu vs Knuckles
Ryu vs Knuckles is Peep4Life's eighty-eighth OMM. Description Street Fighter vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two of the most reliable punchers in gaming meet on the battlefield in my eighty-eighth one minute melee! Fight After Rose had finished lapping up the crowd's response to her match with Yang, a red Echidna emerged from the crowd. Yes, he remembered Yang- the girl responsible for Angel Island's fall! He angrily walked towards the blonde huntress, and the black cat he remembered knocking out. But before he could reach them, Ryu stood before him. "She's just had a match. But I see that look in your eyes, so why not give me a fight?" Ryu challenged. Knuckles shrugged. "If you want to get beaten up that badly I can gladly help you out." The angered echidna replied. Hit hard, hit often! Fight! ''' Knuckles used a homing attack and was met with a stiff kick. Both fighters withdrew their attacks and Knuckles raised his fists to block a hadoken and then threw himself at Ryu, uppercutting him and giving him a circle throw into the nearby car. Ryu got up and used tatsumaki senpukyaku. Knuckles was kicked a fair few times and gritted his teeth before punching a nearby chunk of metal at Ryu. Ryu simply kicked through it. Ryu then grabbed Knuckles and punched him a few times before Knuckles delivered an axehandle to Ryu's neck. Knuckles then freed himself and punched Ryu in the chest. Knuckles tried to deliver multiple homing attacks but Ryu hit a shoryuken sending Knuckles backwards, Ryu then fired a red hadoken which connected and sent Knuckles even further back. Knuckles burrowed his way underground, heading behind Ryu. Ryu was socked in the back of the head and then received another clubbing blow to the face. Ryu activated Evil Ryu and responded with a completely new approach: trying to beat the life out of Knuckles. Ryu's kicks were twice as powerful and anytime Knuckles tried to respond, Ryu nearly took his head off. Knuckles did land a hammer punch, which threw Evil Ryu way back, but he returned. Knuckles responded with his own power up: Hyper Knuckles! Knuckles and Ryu clashed, trading punches but Knuckles grabbed Ryu and glided into the air, before dropping him on his head. Ryu picked himself up but was caught by a diving punch! Evil Ryu was going to end this- he went for the Raging Demon. He rushed towards Knuckles, knee lifted but was countered by Knuckles punching a barrel at him. As Ryu was figuring out what the hell was going on, Knuckles flew with all his might and delivered as big of a punch he ever threw, the force sent Ryu's head into nearby wall, but the rest of his body just lay where he once stood. '''KO Knuckles came out of his transformation. "Now, where is that blonde girl?" Conclusion This melee's winner is: Knuckles! Category:Peep4Life Category:Male-only battles Category:'SEGA vs Capcom' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant